


Power Trick

by enemy_xands



Series: Shipping Jerks [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Up, Confusion, Crossing Timelines, Fingerfucking, Jerkshipping, M/M, Power Dynamics, Quiet Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul challenges the Viridian Gym Leader and loses over, and over, and over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Viridian City

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because I was wondering why no one seems to ship Gary/Paul (Shigeru/Shinji). I mean it seems so obvious. They're both such assholes, they're perfect for each other. 
> 
> I didn't have to as it turns out, but this fic mixes game canon and a bit of anime canon so Gary is still a gym leader in over in Kanto and we know Paul challenged some Kanto gyms... man, can you imagine?!
> 
> (the song lines referenced come from the Faith No More song, "Crack Hitler". Gary just looks like he listens to FNM lolol)
> 
> In case I didn't make it explicit enough the characters here are NOT 10 or however old they are in the anime. That's just ridiculous. Late teens-early 20s at best.

Gary watched the young trainer plow through his gym. If he’d owned a stop watch he could have timed it, but for now he just observed. Sized him up. The kid was strong and skillful, stoic and quiet. But he was also arrogant about his Pokemon’s power—no, _his_ —and talked an awful lot of shit when he won, especially to that last Ace Trainer. 

“Asshole,” Gary muttered, then smirked. Yeah, he saw a lot of himself in that kid. He’d mellowed out over the years, even more since taking over Viridian Gym and realizing it wasn’t the Gary Show twenty-four/seven. He’d ditched the cheerleaders for a few reliable Ace Trainers, exchanged the red sports car for something far more modest, and spent at least a year really taking care of his team. 

Losing the Championship was pretty tough on his psyche, but he’d gotten smart in the meantime. Raised his team up right, gotten himself a gym. Really reworked it from the ground up. He considered it smart that he chose not to focus on a type to exploit like the other Gym Leaders. Made things trickier. And for extra fun, he ripped the floor up and got rid of that laughable puzzle and replaced it with something a lot harder, just to make sure his challengers really wanted to _get_ at him. A real neon show, lots of fun.

He started chuckling as the rookie trainer tried to figure out where to go next. 

“Come on, the red one,” Gary encouraged, but the trainer couldn’t hear him. Stepped on the wrong block, ran right into a trainer. To Gary’s surprise his Ace looked a bit apprehensive. And then she got taken down in three moves. Wow.

Kid was good. Smart, too—took out all the trainers and gave himself time to focus on the ground puzzle. Gary felt his palms sweating. 

_Blue arrow. Red arrow. Blue. Red._

If he was honest with himself he’d done that on purpose.

The trainer finally hit the right combination and was practically glowing with smugness as he glided up to the platform. Gary took out his headphones and stuffed them in his pocket. 

_Here he comes, look out…_

“I’ve been watching you, trainer,” he said to the hard-faced young man before him. “What’s your name?”

“Paul,” the trainer ground out. “I’m from Sinnoh. I’m not here for small talk, let’s batt—”

“Not so fast. You’re in my gym. It’s not like there’s a time limit…” Paul grunted in frustration and Gary’s grin widened a bit more. Asshole. “Sinnoh, eh?” 

“Sinnoh. Veilstone City.”

“I’ve been thinking about taking a trip to Sinnoh. I hear there’s a whole different world of Pokemon there, I’d like to meet them. I’m a researcher too, you know.”

Paul’s face softened for just a moment, or perhaps it was confusion. “You… research?”

“Yeah. My granddad is a researcher, too. You might know him. I love battling Pokemon but I love studying them too—why not do both?” Gary laid his hand deliberately on a Pokeball. “So, you’re the best Sinnoh has to offer? We’ll see about that.” 

Paul’s features hardened again and his eyes narrowed. “I heard you were the Champion of Kanto once. For about five minutes.” 

Gary’s composure began to crack. “Look here, asshole, I’m still more than a match for you. Wipe that smug look off your face.” 

“What’s up with that pendant, by the way? The hopes and dreams of lesser trainers?”

“ _Battle now_!”

He’d had plenty of time to observe the kid and knew by now that with all his strength and undeniable talent and skill, the kid was predictable. Strongest first, typing be damned.

“Come out, Lairon!”

Wrong move. Gary was definitely going to teach him a few things this afternoon. 

“Go, Machamp!” 

***

The battle went a little longer than Gary would have liked. Paul kept stretching it out with potions and hidden berries. He didn’t know why people just couldn’t accept defeat and move on. For a few moments Gary thought Paul might surpass him and come strangle him by hand. Good thing he’d taken those judo lessons as a child. More than a match for him at Pokemon and on foot. 

“What’s the matter, trainer?” Gary called out as Paul stood, shocked and just down to a beaten Drapion. Gary had swapped his old mainstay Exeggutor for Tyranitar. He had taken a few hits but Paul was one more Rock Slide away from eating crow. 

“Sh-shut up!” Paul stuttered. Gary liked seeing him flustered. It was about to get a whole lot worse. 

He liked what he saw of Sinnoh’s representative Pokemon. So similar and yet so different, so powerful and exciting. He definitely had to take a trip there soon. 

“If you quit now I can get out of here early and you can keep your dignity,” Gary taunted. God, he hadn’t said anything that assholish since he was at least eleven years old. It was quite effective; he thought he saw Paul literally pop a vein. He sent his Drapion in on one final suicide attack. 

“Drapion, use Cross Poison!”

The Drapion let out a strangled cry and attacked. Tyranitar easily buffed it and dealt a final blow of rocks, and Drapion was out. Finished. Paul sank to his knees, visibly shaking. Gary tilted his head and stepped down from the platform.

“Tyranitar, that’s good! Come back!” The Pokemon was recaptured by the ball. Gary moved until he stood just behind Paul and laid a hand on the trainer’s shoulder. Predictably, Paul harshly brushed him off.

“Don’t pity me.”

“I don’t.” 

“Useless, all of them.”

“Your Pokemon weren’t useless. Don’t say that. They seemed to be trying to please you.” Gary rubbed his chin. “You remind me of someone around here—”

Paul shot up. “I can’t believe I lost to you! I should have won that easily!”

“Woulda coulda shoulda. How did the other gym leaders feel about that attitude of yours? I’m surprised Janine let you go with all that lip.”

Paul lowered his head and suddenly went quiet. Gary peered at him. “Paul…?”

“I… I didn’t win that challenge. I haven’t really won anything. I challenged you as a last ditch effort to—never mind. I’ll just get rid of these Pokemon and get better ones. Start all over.”

“Now that’s enough, Paul. It’s not your Pokemon that’s the problem. I used to think a lot like you. I wanted to win with whatever was the strongest and the best. But it doesn’t work like that. Look,” Gary put his hand on Paul’s shoulder again and this time mentally dared him to shrug him off. Paul didn’t budge. “Research tells us that all Pokemon have their strengths and weaknesses. You need to work with them to get better or else you’ll never grow as a trainer.” 

Paul was stone silent again and Gary hoped he was reflecting. After a few tense minutes, Paul slowly pushed Gary’s hand off his shoulder and headed for the exit of the gym.

“Yellow blocks,” Gary said. “Quicker that way.”

Paul muttered something under his breath and glided over to the yellow blocks section. 

“I look forward to seeing you again,” Gary said to the trainer’s receding form.


	2. Keep Up the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary meets up with Paul again in Sinnoh, and talks to Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have hit a continuity snarl. 
> 
> Song lyrics referenced are "Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win" by the Beastie Boys and Faith No More, "Crack Hitler". I don't consider this a songfic btw.

A year later, Gary got his wish.

Granddad Oak had requested that he join a research team on their way to Sinnoh to study with Professor Rowan. So he packed his things and put one of his Aces in charge to hold down the fort a while. The trip was supposed to take a few months but if he liked the place, there was nothing saying he couldn’t stay just a little longer…

Well, nothing except his official League obligations. He had gone under their noses, after all—a mere trainer handing out badges and TMs? They weren’t going to be happy with him at all. He knew his best Ace was good enough to stop most trainers in their tracks and end their league dreams for the year, but yeah, he’d hear about that.

On the boat over, Gary stood alone on the deck with a fruity alcoholic drink. He laughed to himself and fingered the pendant on his neck. What had that kid said it was? “The hopes and dreams of lesser trainers”. God, he wished he could use that sometime. Actually, he couldn’t remember where he got it from. It just completed his outfit in a nice way. He didn’t have the seemingly unlimited wardrobes of his fellow gym leaders (and sometimes wondered where they got the money). He liked to keep it casual. He thought about going shirtless like Brock a few times—nah, too casual.

Oh boy, that kid Paul. He had left quite the impression on Gary that year. He wondered how that kid was doing. He mentioned he was from Sinnoh, maybe he could visit. Go right up to his doorstep and—

“Hey, Gary, you down for a game of Uno?”

Gary turned around and saw Yuki, his pink-haired research made, holding a black and red box. He thought about it for a minute then grinned.

“Don’t play no game that I can’t win,” he rapped playfully and joined the game already starting. 

They docked a few hours later in Canalave City. It was a grey industrial place with some nice real estate, a library, and of course a gym. Gary stopped in to talk to Byron, the Steel-type leader, and found him quite… eccentric. But he was a jolly good soul and pointed out some other interesting locations the group might check out. 

“Thanks a lot,” Gary said, then on a whim, “what do you know about Veilstone City, by the way?”

“Veilstone, is it?” Byron scratched his scruffy chin. “Oh. Big urban place, got the giant mall, some interesting Pokemon on the outskirts… they had some trouble with Team Galactic a few months ago but I think that’s all cleared up now. Oh, and the gym is Fighting-type. Say hi to sweet little Maylene!”

“Will do.”

Outside, Roland, a tall man with hair to his shoulders and stylish glasses, stopped Gary. “We need to see Professor Rowan first, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. But we can take a break in Veilstone first, don’t you think? Then we’ll double back to Sandgem.”

Roland eyed Gary suspiciously but Gary kept a poker face. The rest of the group sighed. A break before they got back to work would be nice, but according to the map Veilstone was _sooo_ far away, and between the six of them only three had Pokemon with flying capabilities. 

But if Gary shared their concerns he didn’t voice them. Instead, he called out his Pidgeot and hopped on its back. 

“Roland, come with me. Yuki, take Maya. And Sam, take Virgil. Alright, let’s move out!” 

By the time they reached Veilstone, it was growing dark. When they landed, the party immediately headed to the mall and inquired about any hotel rooms.

“Well, we’ve got a great hotel just a little further south and I’m sure they have rooms. It’s just a short walk. If you’re researching, you’ll encounter some of our Pokemon along the way!”

Gary thanked the woman at the desk and promised Yuki they would be back.

The hotel had rooms alright, but only two. Gary arbitrarily divided up the girls and Virgil, leaving himself, Sam, and Roland to take the other room for the night. Later on that evening as he came out of the shower, Gary was stopped again by Roland.

“Tell the truth, Gary, why are we in Veilstone right now? It would have been a lot easier if we just went straight to Sandgem.” 

Gary sighed around the toothbrush in his mouth. “To be honest, there’s a trainer that lives in this area… I wanted to meet him again.”  
Roland cocked an eyebrow. “A trainer, huh? Want a rematch?”

Gary laughed. “No, he doesn’t want a rematch with me. I kicked his ass and I’d do it again. There was just something strange about him…”

Roland, content, laid back on the pallet he’d set up on the floor. “Hey, what about that friend of yours. Ash, right? He’s here too isn’t he?”

“Oh my god, you’re right. I wonder where that little bugger is? I didn’t even call him to tell him I was coming.”

“You should.”

“I will. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see me.” Gary snickered behind that sentence. He and Ash had repaired their friendship over the years, but rivalries die hard, and Gary was a gym leader now, after all… 

Gary nudged over Sam, who was out like a rock, and settled in a comfortable corner between the cool wall and the headboard. Roland called lights out shortly after. 

 

As usual, Gary was up before the rest of his team. He stretched out and all his bones creaked from his awkward position. And Sam had drooled on his arm during the night. Gary gagged, and gently wiped his arm off before he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Dressed in a fresh set of casual clothes, Gary decided to get out for a little air. He waved at the desk clerk and headed back out on the main road. Along the way, he decided to release his Arcanine.

“Hey buddy,” Gary said and ruffled the Pokemon’s mane. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Gary always felt like a total bad ass with Arcanine out. Anyone that was even thinking about challenging him soon had a change of heart. He walked along the main road back into Veilstone City, where he made a beeline for the department store again. He left Arcanine outside—Arcanine was a good Pokemon, wouldn’t hurt anyone and more than capable of taking care of himself. He might be helpless against the growing crowd of children that looked ready to pounce, though.

“What’s good here?” he asked the clerk.

“Oh! Well, we have a trainer items on the first floor, vending machines at the top, and downstairs in the basement we have a new place for snacks and goodies.”

Gary pumped his fist and headed downstairs. On the way down someone who was clearly in a rush bumped into him without so much as an apology. Gary scoffed and shrugged, then headed downstairs. He came back up with a load of Poffins for his Pokemon and a few cookies and drinks for himself. He loved frivolous spending too much.

“Arcanine, boy, I got ya a Poffin!” he called. In front of Arcanine there were a few small, fearless children admiring the size of his paws and the luster of his mane. Arcanine was way too into the attention he was receiving and it made Gary chuckle. Out the corner of his eye, however, he saw a man in dark clothes, holding what appeared to be a cookie. 

“Aw, don’t give him chocolate,” Gary warned. “Makes him sick.”

The man startled and looked at Gary. It took him a moment, but Gary gasped with recognition. 

“Paul! That you? I didn’t think you were home.”

“G-Gym Leader Gary,” Paul said with a slight tremble in his voice. “So you finally made it.”

“No gym leader,” Gary said, resting his bag on the ground. “Here for research. That’s ‘doctor’ to you.” 

Paul frowned a moment then tried it out. “Doctor… Gary. Doctor… Oak?” Gary nodded. “Doesn’t fit you.”

Gary laughed a short burst. “You’re right, that’s why no one says it seriously.” 

Paul shifted uncomfortably and Gary wondered how he didn’t just spontaneously combust in all that dark clothing. 

“So… you finally got to do research here. How are you finding our Pokemon?”

“Great. We haven’t explored much, we’ll be doing that today after we meet Professor Rowan… say, we’re staying at the hotel down the road from here, why don’t you come say hello and catch up?”

Gary could tell Paul was caught off guard. Hell, he was off guard. Why was he being so damn nice? And why wasn’t Paul being a colossal asshole like he was before? Whatever the reason, Paul nodded and excused himself. He walked off—well, wandered. Gary called Arcanine and took his mp3 player headphones out his pocket. He pushed them into his ears and turned the volume up, and he and Arcanine made their way back to the hotel.

“Back,” Gary announced as he entered the room he shared with Roland and Sam. Arcanine was tucked safely away in his Pokeball. When he came in, he saw his research mates on the floor with Sam’s laptop.

“Gary, you better look at this,” Roland said, not taking his eyes off the screen. “It’s your boy Ash at the Sinnoh League.”

“Really!” Gary tossed his bags on the bed. “I’d say I can’t believe it, but I can, really. How’s he doing?”

“Ehh… not so good,” Roland said.

“Your boy’s getting beat by this dude with purple hair,” Sam said.

Gary’s face fell and his heart sped up. Could it be? He sat down on the floor between Sam and Roland to watch yesterday’s fight replay. He absently took one of the earbuds out of his ear so he could listen to the commentary.

_He’s the one, no doubt…_

Oh, it was true. Good Lord it was true. Gary had learned the hard way not to underestimate Ash so he wasn’t going to let one battle sway him. But Ash looked like hell, he had to admit. His Pokemon really put up a good fight, but Paul was just too good. Ruthless. Determined. When the hell had he gotten so good? Maybe he took Gary’s advice to heart, maybe he didn’t. But the decisive blow was dealt and Ash left the tournament with nothing. 

“Wow,” Roland breathed. “Ash is good but… that dude…”

“That dude’s real good,” Sam said in the twang he’d been trying to get rid of. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Roland looked over at Gary. “Oak, that couldn’t be the dude you were looking for, is it?”

“Unfortunately. He came into my gym a year ago and lost. Real asshole, lots of potential though. I guess he found some motivation.”

“What a difference a year makes.” Sam whistled lowly. 

Gary, meanwhile, fumbled for his phone. This seemed like a great time to call his old friend. After a few rings, someone picked up.

“Bui?” 

“Hmm, sounds like a Buizel. Hey, Buizel, give the phone to Ash.”

“Bui!”

Silence, then Ash’s voice in the background. It made Gary smile to hear.

“Hello?”

“Ash, it’s me.”

“…Gary? Gary!” Ash sounded way too excited as usual. “Gary, it’s been a long time! How’s it going? Everything going good at the gym?”

“Everything’s great. I’m actually in Sinnoh now, doing research with Professor Rowan.” 

Gary could almost hear Ash sparkling. “Wow! Gary, you gotta tell me these things! Where are you right now, I’ll come visit!” 

“I’m at a hotel right now but I’ll be over in Sandgem for a few days. You know where that is?”

“Definitely, I’ll visit you then. I’ll bring my friends over and show you my new Pokemon! You’re gonna love the Pokemon in this region!”

“Yeah… yeah, say, Ash, um about your Pokemon. I heard you’re taking the League challenge… er, were. We just saw the replay against that guy.”

Ash went quite for a minute then groaned. “Oh, I was afraid you’d seen that already. Freaking Paul.”

Gary wanted to laugh; Ash hardly if ever used profanity and that was as close as it got. He must have been really pissed. “He’s a real asshole.”

“You said it.”

“I’ve met him before.”

“No kidding? He said something about being in Kanto. Does… does that mean you fought him?”

“Yeah. Fought him and won.”

“Jeez, Gary, rub it in why don’t you! It’s no surprise that you beat him, but I’m impressed.”

“Don’t be. He was good then but not nearly as good as he’s gotten now. Sorry you lost, but don’t let that dude get in your head. He’s too arrogant for his own good.”

“But he can back it up. I’ve beaten him once or twice but it was really hard… and just barely. Gary, you don’t have to give me advice if you don’t wanna.”

“I do wanna because I want you to kick this dude’s ass. Just keep working hard. He’s going to pay for underestimating you,” Gary finally broke into a friendly laugh, “just like I did in Kanto, right? You’ll show him.” 

Ash sighed. “Thanks, Gary. It’s good to hear from you. Can’t wait to see you in Sandgem!” 

“We’re still rivals, so don’t get too excited. Bye.” 

Gary smirked and hung up. He caught Roland and Sam looking at him admiringly. 

“You’re like a big brother,” Sam said.

“We’re the same age,” Gary retorted.

“Yeah, but I felt inspired just listening to you! No wonder you’re a Gym Leader. But that guy Paul, you said his name was. He’s…” Roland shook his head. 

“He can tough it out in his own region, I’ll give him that.”

“Gary, it’s a good thing you’re one of the best otherwise I don’t know how you talk so much shit.”

Gary glared at Sam, then treated himself to a cookie or two.


	3. Trick Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Gary have their rematch, and Gary gets inside Paul's head and stays there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I play the games way too much? Also Jesus Gary is asking for a punch in the neck

The research group reconvened in the lobby of the hotel and traveled together to Veilstone for lunch. After lunch, they packed their things back at the hotel to head for Sandgem. Gary eyed the time carefully. Where was Paul? Was he stupid for waiting?

“Guys,” Gary said, “can you go to Sandgem without me? I’m waiting to meet someone.”

“Oh, is it Ash?” Maya piped up.

“Not quite.” 

“Well, we can go without you but I’m sure Professor Rowan will want to meet you ASAP,” Yuki said.

“Yeah I know. I’ll be there by the evening, I’ll just catch a ride on Arcanine. Roland, you can borrow Pidgeot. Don’t kick him though, he hates that.” 

The group set off for Sandgem and Gary was left alone to hang out in the lobby. There was only one other person besides himself and the clerk, and she was face-first in a book. An atlas, by the looks of it. The sun made its way across the sky and Gary almost felt the minutes ticking down.

This was stupid. He shouldn’t have waited. Paul was probably fucking with him for all he knew. He sighed and got out of the chair he’d been sitting in for the past hour and a half. He needed to get out of there soon if he intended to keep his promise.

“Oak.”

That asshole. Right on time. 

“Paul,” Gary said with equal gravity.

Paul stood in the doorway of the hotel. He motioned for Gary to step outside and follow him. It was still pretty humid out, but they were closer to the water out here. Paul led them to an empty stretch of land by the sea and in one moment Gary realized what this was about.

“So it’s a rematch you want eh? Think you’re in the big leagues now?” 

Paul silently unhooked a Pokeball from his belt. “I wanted to show you… how strong I’ve gotten.”

Gary didn’t like something about this. Paul was in control of the situation… too in control. Gary started to wonder if he could possibly win against this new and improved Paul.

“Let’s battle. Four on Four.”

“Great, because I just lost one of mine to a friend.” Gary let his hand roam around his belt and decided to let his Rhyperior sit out. 

“Ready?” Paul asked.

“Whenever you are, trainer.” 

“Go, Electrivire!”

“Tyranitar, let’s go!”

With only four Pokemon on each side, the battle went a lot shorter this time. Through sheer determination and overbearing attack Paul widdled Gary down to his Exeggutor. 

“It was meant to be like this the first time!” Paul called out, the dark shadow of his arrogance creeping over his face again. Gary gritted his teeth and swore under his breath.

“Exeggutor! Trick Room!” 

The space around them rippled and waved and Exeggutor glowed an eerie white.

“Wh…what’s that?” Paul asked.

“Trick Room is a special move that creates a space where the slowest Pokemon goes first,” Gary said and nodded. “Didn’t think of that, did you kid?”

Paul let out an animalistic grunt. “Don’t call me ‘kid’! Froslass, use Hail! Activate your Snow Cloak ability!”

“Oh shit, don’t do that,” Gary groaned under his breath. A hail storm fell over the field. “Exeggutor, use Psychic now!”

Exeggutor unleashed a wave of psychic energy at Froslass. It managed to hit, but Froslass came back with Ice Beam. Gary knew Exeggutor wouldn’t be able to take another hit. He sighed deeply in resignation.

“Exeggutor… Explosion!”

“Don’t do it!” Paul yelled, but it was too late. Exeggutor drew upon all its energy and exploded, knocking itself out and Froslass. Paul regained his cool demeanor but Gary could see the current of anger underneath.

“Coward. Now neither of us win or lose.”

“It’s not about winning for me,” Gary said. “It was about stopping you. I accomplished that, so—”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Paul sneered, and Gary was mildly surprised to hear the harsh language from his lips. “Don’t you patronize me again. You took the coward’s way out. Next time, fight me like a real trainer.”

“I _am_ a real trainer, Paul, are you?” Gary recalled his injured Exeggutor. “For all your strength you still haven’t grown as a trainer at all! Didn’t you listen to me a year ago?”

“I listened. I started looking for Pokemon with strengths I could exploit and I use only the strongest.”

“That’s not the lesson I was trying to teach you,” Gary said, but Paul wasn’t hearing it.

“Use your fifth Pokemon against me! I won’t let this tie stand!”

“Oh my God. Paul, I need to leave soon, I’m here on business.”

Paul appeared to fumble a bit. “I… I know that, but we need to settle this definitively.”

“You’re really not going to let it go, are you?”

“Gary, fight me.”

“No. You’re not going to get anything if you win, and you’ll just hurt your Pokemon if you lose. Ash has told me what a jerk you are.”

“Ash? You know that scrawny weakling from Pallet Town?”

“Lay off him. Ash is a great trainer and cares about his Pokemon so he’s already miles ahead of you. I wouldn’t under estimate that kid, believe me, I’ve known him for years.”

“ _Ahead_ of me?” Paul balked. “I’ve beaten him more times than I care to count, how can you say he’s ahead of me?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Gary shook his head incredulously. “You want one more fight? Fine. Win or lose, it’s over.” Suddenly, he smirked and plucked at the pendant still hanging from his neck. “Still got your hopes and dreams right here.”

That did it. Paul’s composure completely fell. Nice to know he hadn’t lost his touch after all these years. Paul couldn’t grab his Pokeball fast enough.

“Drapion!”

Gary shook his head. “My fifth Pokemon, Rhyperior! Do you think you can handle the type difference?” 

“I don’t care! Drapion, Poison Fang!”

“No dice,” Gary said as Rhyperior shrugged off the attack. “Now, use Stone Edge!”

Paul watched in horror as a near repeat of his last battle against Gary played out before him. “This can’t be possible. I’ve gotten stronger…”

“You sure haven’t gotten smarter,” Gary said. “And you haven’t learned to play the game.”

“What are you talking about?” Paul nearly screamed.

“Do you know how many rookie trainers I get like you? They barge into my gym thinking they know shit and they don’t know anything. Usually I teach them and they go off to be better people. But not you, Paul. What’s with you? You got some kind of story? You beat my friend on live television, humiliate him, and think I’m going to let you come in here and do the same thing?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Paul screamed this time. “Drapion, hit him with Pin Missile!”

“Wrong move buddy,” Gary warned. “Rhyperior, dodge it and use Stone Edge!”

Rhyperior lashed out and landed a blow on the weathered Drapion, taking it out. Again, Paul dropped to one knee, staring at the ground.

“You got careless. Didn’t expect that out of you.”

“You wouldn’t stop talking.”

“I like to talk.” Gary shrugged and recalled his Rhyperior. “What can I say? I like talking to you, Paul.”

“You don’t like talking to me,” Paul sneered. “You like messing with my head. I admit that you’re good at it.”

“That’s true, but I really do like talking to you. You remind me a lot of myself. I was arrogant. Careless. Got my ass handed to me by the Elite Four one time, then again by Ash… it humbles a person.” 

“You think you’re going to humble me, Gym Leader?” Paul stood up and backed away from Gary before he could get any closer. “I got careless. But I’m still the best in Sinnoh and you’re just a gym leader. This isn’t over, Oak.”

“Yes it is, Paul. Don’t expect me to fight you again if you keep challenging me. It’s getting embarrassing.” Gary knew he had to stop talking shit but he just couldn’t help it. Something about seeing Paul ruffled was enticing to him. “I’ve already humbled you more than you know, you just haven’t accepted it yet.”

Gary found himself very close to Paul—uncomfortably close. Instead of his shoulder, he laid his hand on the other boy’s chest and felt his heart beating. “The next time we fight,” he continued, “it will be on official terms, no doubt. I’m sure you’ll beat the Sinnoh League and all that, but Kanto isn’t a pushover either. And if you beat me, I give you Trick Room.” He leaned in until he was cheek to cheek. “And I’ll show you how to use it.” 

He playfully placed a quick kiss on Paul’s forehead. “It’s a good, strategic move.”

“G-Gary!” Paul almost squealed and Gary loved it. 

“That’s the spirit. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be, and you’ve taken down my ride so I have to go heal him before I can get anywhere.”

Gary left Paul in the middle of the beach, confused and shaking.


	4. Power Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's been following Gary for a while...

Gary headed back to Veilstone to heal his Pokemon team. Outside the city, he let them all out for a bit and congratulated them on their great job in the battle, and fed them.

“Sorry you guys had to deal with that asshole again,” he said, patting his Exeggutor’s back. “Bet you didn’t miss him.”

“Exeggutor,” the giant Pokemon grumbled. Gary took that as a no.

“He’s not so bad though. I don’t think he’s ever going to learn anything from me but maybe it’ll sink in one day. I was stupid once, too…” 

Exeggutor bumped him. “Exeggutor!” 

“Nah, it’s true. Thanks you guys, for sticking it out with me. Time to go, everyone!”

Gary recalled all but his Arcanine and attached the Pokeballs to his belt. If they moved quickly he’d be able to make it back to Sandgem before dusk like he promised. He hopped on Arcanine’s back.

“Ready boy? We gotta book it, let’s go!”

Arcanine took off. Gary had missed the feeling of the wind rushing over his skin sharply, almost painfully. His clothes and hair rippled around him and billowed in the wind. With stops to consult the map every few miles, he and Arcanine managed to make it to Sandgem on the cusp of darkness. A kind local directed them to Professor Rowan’s lab, where the Professor, his aides, and Gary’s research group awaited him.

“Made it,” Gary exclaimed. Prof Rowan didn’t look too impressed. Gary swallowed, feeling an unspoken sense of shame. “Um, I’m Gary Oak. Sorry I’m late, I had something… something to take care of.”

“…” Prof Rowan said. His aid popped up from behind his back.

“Hi Gary! I’m Lucas. We already met the rest of your group. Have you been enjoying your trip in Sinnoh so far?”

“It’s been an experience,” Gary said vaguely. Lucas nodded and shook his hand. 

“Well, we hope you make lots of progress on your study of Pokemon relationships. It’s late now, but we’ll start first thing in the morning. You’re just in time for dinner!” 

Lucas spoke so fast that Gary felt like he was moving in double speed himself. It was tense. They were treated to dinner and extra desserts, and then Prof Rowan informed them that for the time they would be here he had rented them an apartment in the next city over, Jubilife. 

“It’s a very urban place like Veilstone, which you visited,” Rowan said. “The apartment is very nice, three rooms and a kitchen for you.” He peered over at Gary. “There’s no gym however, you’ll have to go to Oregburgh.” 

Gary nodded. “Thank you, sir, that’s very gracious.”

“Gracious,” Sam breathed in his twang again.

“Don’t mention it. See you in the morning.” 

Lucas added helpfully, “I marked your apartment location on the map.”

The group took their leave, flying off into Jubilife. They landed near the location marked and moved their things into their rooms. 

“This sure is nice,” Sam said, getting his accent under control. “That Professor’s awfully stoic, isn’t he? Not like Oak at all.”

“He’s a serious man with serious business,” Maya snickered. “I liked him.”

“He’s a nice old dude. He’s seriously paying for this apartment. How much you think it goes for?” Gary asked. “Three hundred? Five hundred?”

“Thousand is my guess. Look at the location, and it’s a three room! He’s very generous.” Roland pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. “So, Gary, gonna tell us about your business in Veilstone…?”

“Nothing, really. Just taking out some punk.” Gary snorted. “Gotta prove why I’m the best Kanto has to offer.” 

“Top of the line,” Sam drawled. “That’s our Gary.” 

Gary suddenly felt uneasy. “Yeah, top of the line, state of the art. Real workhorse. That’s me.”

The group laughed and went about their nightly activities: Sam planted himself in front of the TV, Roland sat staring at his laptop until the wee hours of the morning, and Yuki and Maya set up their room and showered. Together or separately, Gary didn’t know. 

For his part, Gary stood out on the balcony of the apartment, fondling his pendant again. Hopes and dreams of lesser trainers, indeed. He supposed his pendant held a lot of things, like his head did right now.

He didn’t pity Paul at all. He was pissed at him for sure, but even that hot anger cooled after awhile. He felt a remorse for the potential loss of talent and skill that this world needed more of, naturally, but also curious about Paul the person. There was something about that purple-haired boy he couldn’t put his finger on. It was more than just reminding Gary of himself. He loved seeing him flustered, loved hearing his name called out in shock and derision. He loved the fact that he did something Paul. Gary got the feeling that Paul didn’t get messed with a lot. He probably intimidated people too much, but Gary wasn’t afraid. He didn’t get to the top without learning how to deal with people. And now Paul had to deal with someone who wasn’t putting up with his shit. He wondered how he felt about that when he was alone. 

Gary shuddered a bit. Yeah, he could deal with Paul. He didn’t mind dealing with Paul. He would deal with Paul all day long if he had too. That boy was too thickheaded for his own good but Gary was stubborn too. He was sure he hadn’t seen the last of Paul, not in Sinnoh and probably not anywhere. 

Gary stretched and yawned on the balcony and finally retired for the evening. He had the pleasure of sharing a room with Roland again, who was still watching battles and old matches on his laptop.

“See any of mine?” Gary asked playfully but he was genuinely curious.

“Saw a couple,” Roland said. “But, we already know you’re the best. Saw some of Ash’s too. And Paul’s. And Misty’s!”

“Creep,” Gary muttered but Roland didn’t hear. Gary laid down and grabbed his headphones off the nightstand. He pushed them into his ears and let the raucous sound of guitars lull him to sleep. 

_Keep up the fight… and in the wink of an eye, never give up…_

 

Gary awoke earlier than he would have liked that morning. Roland was on his other side, curled up like a cat. Gary mumbled and stretched and yawned, but after a few minutes realized he was awake. Well. 

He got up and showered. That done, he changed clothes and stood out on the balcony again. It was a lot less humid in this city but not any less hot. The sun beat down on his neck and head and the heat was inescapable. The townsfolk didn’t seem too bothered. Surely they were used to it by now.

They had agreed to leave at ten, and it was only eight now. He had the whole world to himself, it felt like. He leaned over the balcony again and watched the early risers go about their daily duties. But he spied a black-cloaked figure right below him, not moving like the rest of the people. Gary peered closer but he could barely make out the person’s features. But he could make out hair… dark lavender hair.

He swore.

“Stay there,” he said, more to himself. He dashed downstairs and out of the apartment complex to meet Paul, standing still as a Sudowoodo. 

“Paul,” he sighed. “I swear, if you’re here for another fight—”

“No,” Paul said without his characteristic overindulgence. “I’m… I’m not.”

“How did you find me?”

“I’ve been following you since yesterday.” It was so blunt Gary found himself shocked. He really shouldn’t have been, but he was. Once he got a hold of himself, he motioned for Paul to come on up. In the living room, Gary told Paul to have a seat and he went in the kitchen for a couple bottles of tea.

“It’s not home brew, but, well,” he said, tossing a bottle to Paul. Paul opened it and drank, never taking his eyes off Gary’s movements.

Gary sat next to Paul. “So what does bring you here, then?” 

“I just…” Paul gave himself a minute to think with a sip. “I don’t know,” he admitted finally. “I just felt compelled to find you again.”

“Ready to talk?”

“I… I suppose. I don’t know about what, though.” 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Why did you kiss me?” Paul blurted. “No one’s… done that… well… my brother, but—”

“My group mates said I sound like someone’s older brother,” Gary said and laughed a little. “Which is ironic because I’m not.” 

“No siblings?”

“No younger siblings. I was mostly raised an only child anyway. I sure acted like one for a long time. But let me guess, you’re a little brother aren’t you?”

“Yes. My older brother is also a trainer. He’s… well, he’s good. Was good.”

“What happened?”

“He’s weak now,” Paul said bluntly and Gary knew the topic was closed. “Anyway, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“I kissed you because… well, because. It felt right in that moment. Did you hate it?”

To Gary’s surprise, Paul was blushing now. “N-no, I didn’t.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

“Our last fight…” Paul was softening now, Gary could see it. He didn’t think it was possible, but… “I was careless and stupid. You’re right. I… I didn’t release my Pokemon this time.”

“Okay, you’re making progress.”

“But I won’t give up my quest for power. You’re wrong. It’s the strongest trainers that win and I need strong Pokemon. I won’t tolerate weakness. I won’t tolerate losing.”

Gary sighed. Square one again… “Okay, Paul. You have your philosophy and I have mine. We’ll just see how they play out I guess. Hell, you might be right. I’m only a Gym Leader, after all.” Gary found himself absently fiddling with Paul’s hair. It was scruffy like he figured, but it felt good against his finger tips.

“Wh-where are you going today?” Paul asked, suddenly interested in the fibers on the couch.

“Heading back to Sandgem to start my research. I’ll be here until September, then I head back to Kanto.” He paused a beat. “Maybe.” 

“Oh… you might stay?”

“I might stay a little longer. But I have to go back eventually, you know, League protocol and all that.”

Paul suddenly looked horrified. “You left your gym alone! Who is giving out badges?”

“My best trainer. He’s pretty qualified to handle it, so I trust him. Plus, the League knows I go off occasionally on official research business so it’s not that much of a problem.” Actually it was, but Gary wasn’t going to tell Paul that. Paul didn’t seem to suspect anything and relaxed a bit.

“Good… I wouldn’t want anyone besmirching your gym’s name.”  
“Is that so?” Testing his limits, Gary moved in closer until their faces were touching. “You care about my gym that much?”  
Paul’s voice was getting smaller and smaller. “Y-y-your reputation as a gym leader, I mean. You’re strong. If people f-fight and you’re not there…”

Gary closed the gap between them and kissed Paul. His tongue snaked into the other man’s mouth felt around, tasting. It was good. Good, like the personification of forbidden fruit. He didn’t deserve it at all but he took it anyway.

When he pulled back, Paul was gasping for air. “G-Gary…”

“I kissed you again, what will you do about it?” 

Paul’s lips were so appealingly red that Gary couldn’t help himself, but he held back and let the other boy make the next move. Paul fumbled again for a bit but eventually leaned back in to continue the kiss. The kiss turned fierce, like a battle Gary thought with some amusement. Their tongues and lips clashed against each other for dominance until Gary shoved Paul down on the couch and took over.

He could already feel Paul’s hard-on scraping against his leg. 

“You don’t live alone,” Paul gasped when Gary pulled away again. “Can we even do this here?”

“Well, you don’t want to go in my room with my roommate do you?” Paul shook his head. “Didn’t think you were that adventurous. Are we really going to do this?”

Paul nodded hesitantly. “I… yes. But I’ve never… done this before…”

“With a man, or at all?”

“Ever.” 

Gary chuckled a bit and tried his best to sound friendly. “Stay there, I’ll be back.” 

He got up and quietly padded into his room. He figured Roland wouldn’t be up for the next couple of hours, Yuki and Maya were late risers too. But Sam and Virgil were unpredictable. Sam was a wild card, and Virgil was quiet and sneaky. He had to watch out for those two, or at least come with a premade excuse about why he was fucking a boy that he claimed to hate on the living room couch. 

He rooted around in his luggage for a small case. When he found it, he opened it up and pulled out a box of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube. He remembered having to sneak out in the middle of the night for them—if Granddad had seen him, there would have been so many questions he didn’t feel like answering. Ever. 

In the living room, Paul was stone still on the couch. Good boy. Gary joined him and rested on top of him again, ready to taste.

As they kissed this time, they tugged and pulled at each other’s clothes, first the shirts and then awkwardly the pants. Naked, Gary ground down on Paul as their legs tangled together. Paul let out a sharp moan and Gary quickly covered his mouth.

“Shh!”

Paul nodded apologetically and tried to regain the control that Gary was trying so hard to break. 

Gary trailed kisses down Paul’s heaving chest and stomach and landed around his cock, where he continued around the base. He pinched and nipped at Paul’s thighs until they were a lovely rose color. Gary rose up again to grab the bottle of lube off the ground only to realize Paul was already handing it to him. He didn’t say anything, only smirked. He coated his fingers and carefully inserted a finger.

“Doing okay?”

Paul winced. “It’s…okay… oh!”

Gary wiggled his finger around a bit then slowly stroked. He added another finger and parted Paul’s thighs a little wider. He stroked both fingers in and out until Paul was barely suppressing moans and moving along with him. Gary moved back up until he was at Paul’s neck, his fingers still inside, and sucked at his collarbone and kissed him.

“Do it,” Paul grunted. “Do it… now…” 

Gary cocked an eyebrow. Did Paul really think he was still in control here? Gary didn’t remove his fingers and continued teasing him, brushing up against his cock with his thigh and rotating his fingers inside. Paul looked like he was going to explode soon. He loved it. He slowly removed his fingers and with his dry hand reached down to grab the condom box on the ground. He ripped the package carefully and fitted the condom over his cock. He lubed it up and gave a tentative push at Paul’s anus.

“Okay?”

Paul hefted his hips up a bit and gripped at the couch. “It’s okay. Do it… Gary.” 

That’s what he needed to hear. Gary slowly slid in, watching Paul’s face the entire time. Once he was in he stopped for a few moments to let Paul get situated. When the kid started clawing at his back he had no choice but to start moving. He thrust deeply and when he managed to balance himself, reached down and started stroking Paul’s cock for him. The kid moaned and whined in the back of his throat in a pathetic attempt to stay quiet but it just wasn’t working. And Gary wanted to hear his name yelled out in a different way. 

“Say it,” Gary muttered in his ear.

“What…?”

“Say my name.”

“G-Gary…”

“Again, louder.”

“Gary!”

Paul shouted erratically, and as his orgasm approached he started chanting it reverently until his back arched sharply and he drew out each syllable between gritted teeth, followed up by an incoherent yell and a gasp. As he sank back on the couch, Gary reached his threshold as well and silenced himself by biting into Paul’s neck. It was too late anyway, he was well aware that they’d had an audience for at least ten minutes. He didn’t know if Paul realized it too or even cared, but in the short time he’d known his rival he had never thought he would see him so _serene._

“Good?” Gary asked as took the condom off and tied it off. Paul nodded silently. “Hey, could one of you be useful and get us a towel?”

Paul’s eyes shot open. “Who are you talking to?!” 

“No one in particular, but this is Virgil by the way.”

A red-faced strawberry blonde man hovered over them with a towel. “H-hi…”

If he’d had any more energy Paul would have knocked Gary off the couch and engaged everyone currently in the room in a naked battle; instead he swore loudly and covered his face with the towel.


	5. Sink an Eight Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary finally makes it to Sandgem and has a visit from Ash

Fresh out the shower, Gary changed clothes for the second time that day. Paul waited for him on the bed, already clean and dressed and looking grumpy.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You sounded like you were feeling pretty good.”

“Don’t say that!” Paul grumbled but it was only halfhearted. He knew he couldn’t stop him, Gary had been making snide comments about their “activities” for the past hour.

“You can stay here if you want.”

“I’d rather not.”

“And just where do you have to go that’s so damned important?”

“I need to train.” Paul added softly, “But I can come back later…”

“Training for the Sinnoh League right?”

“It starts up again soon, so yes. I need to get stronger.”

“Go easy on my pal there, I warned you. That is, if you win.”

Paul’s head shot up. “You still lack confidence in me?”

“I have all the confidence in you,” Gary said and sat down. “I just know Ash.”

“I can’t believe he beat you.”

“I couldn’t either. But, well, that’s his goal in life. To get to know Pokemon and to be the best trainer. Sort of. I can appreciate that.”

Paul shifted a bit on the bed. “And was… was this your dream, too?”

Gary contemplated it a little. “Yeah, I’ve set out to do everything that I’ve really wanted. I’m a researcher like my Granddad, and I’m one of the best Kanto has to offer. And, well, there’s you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“What do you mean?”

Gary didn’t say anything, he simply smiled. Paul felt unnerved but also relieved. He adjusted his clothes again and stood up.

“So… I’ll be seeing you.”

Gary planted another surprise kiss, on his lips this time. “Real soon.”

“Good luck with your research.”

It was cute how hard Paul was trying to keep his stoic façade. “Thanks.”

Paul left without another word, pushing quickly past the research group still huddled in the living room.

“Ready to go?” Gary asked them from the doorway.

“Are you, like, boyfriends now?” Maya asked. “Doctor Oak, would you say this was a common occurrence amongst trainers?”

The group laughed. Gary put his hand to his chin in thought. “Well, Doctor Watanabe, there hasn’t been enough evidence to correlate to these facts… I’ll have to do more _field research._ ”

Another round of laughter, then the group headed out. Gary loaned Roland his Pidgeot and opted to take his Arcanine. It was a great day out.

 

Later that week, Gary received his visit from Ash. He brought along a few of his new friends—the blue haired girl was really cute he had to say. Out loud, to her dismay. Ash sidestepped that and showed off his new regional Pokemon for Gary to see, and study.

“So you ready for the Sinnoh League?” Gary asked while he took some notes.

“You bet. It’s going to be different this time. I’m not even worried about freaking Paul this time.”

“’Fucking’ Paul,” Gary translated helpfully. “Yep… I remember doing that earlier this week. Probably will again before the weekend.”

Gary heard something hit the ground. It was an open Pokeball. He looked up and saw Ash staring at him in shock.

“Gary. Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“It would be a lie.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Gary.”

“Ash.”

“GARY!”

Gary quickly turned up the volume on his mp3 player while Ash yelled at him about morals and standards and how much of a jerk they had agreed Paul was. Gary didn’t disagree, just, well, now Paul was _his_ jerk.

_He’s the one, no doubt… walking on a tight rope… he’s the one, no doubt._


End file.
